


Tornado Watch

by HankyPranky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HankyPranky/pseuds/HankyPranky
Summary: A tornado passes over the bunker and Cas has anxiety about it. Sam helps him ride out the storm.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I brought this over from Tumblr. It was a choose your own ending of sorts so the second chapter will be a fluffy ending and the third chapter will be the smutty ending.

Castiel’s sighs and pacing was beginning to irritate Sam. “Calm down Cas, it's just a tornado.”

“Sam, there is a destructive vortex of violently rotating winds outside our door. How is that not alarming to you?”

Sam set his book down. “The bunker is one of the safest places in Kansas right now. We have power, water, food. What else can you ask for?”

Castiel stomped over to Sam. Looking up at him, Cas’s blue eyes burned into his hazel. Sam met his stare and did not waiver. Waiting for an explanation. 

Castiel threw his arms up in the air. “I don't know!” 

His voice low and slow, “What you are experiencing right now is anxiety, Cas. Everything will be fine.” He rubbed his hands on his blue jeans and stood. Castiel had not moved an inch, Sam was only inches away from him. He scooted around him, “Let me find something to distract you.” 

“I'll be right back.” As he exited the room, he heard shuffling behind him. Looking over his shoulder, Cas was right on his heels.

Upon entering the Dean Cave, he spotted his brother passed out on his stomach on the couch. One hand gripping a bottle of whiskey resting on the floor.

Cas sighed, “It appears Dean's solution worked...”

Sam nodded and rummaged in a drawer, pulling out a deck of cards. “Aha!”

Creeping closely to Sam’s side, “Are those playing cards?”

Looking down at Castiel, he appeared to be suspicious of the deck of cards. Sam confirmed, “Yes. This is how we are going to pass the time.”

Trying to reassure Cas, he smiled. He thought he saw his lips begin to turn up, when there was a loud POP. The room was immediately pitch black. He felt Cas jump beside him. Instinctually, Sam wrapped his arm loosely around Cas’s back, afraid for his recent change behavior. “Hold on.” Sam dug his phone out of his pocket and turned on the flashlight.

“The generator will kick on, just give it a-” The room illuminated in a harsh yellow glow.

Checking on Dean briefly, “He’ll be out until Tuesday.” Reaching down, he grabbed the bottle of whiskey, put the cards in his pocket and took Cas’s hand in his and led them back down the hallway. Once Cas’s smaller hand was in his he wondered why he had done that. Cas is a warrior, yet here he was bent out of shape over a storm. 

Resolved to make him feel safe, he stopped in front of Cas’s room. “Do you want to change into pajamas? It might help you relax a bit.”

Castiel reflectively squeezed his hand at the thought of taking off his armour. “I am quite comfortable.” 

They continued to Sam’s room. If he was going to be keeping Cas occupied all night, he wanted to be more comfortable. With no emergency lighting in the bedrooms, he released Cas’s hand to dig out his flashlight.

As he took stripped down to his boxers and white tee shirt, he felt Castiel’s eyes on him. It didn't bother him in the least though as he slid on his pj bottoms. Sam made a conteded noise when he zipped his red hoodie up. 

Cas asked, “Why do you feel the need to change?”

“Uh, it's really just a personal preference.” He snapped the band of his pajama bottom, “Less restricting. Cozier. Do you have anything like this?”

Cas shook his head. Sam offered, “I have an extra pair... If you want.” Cas was a minefield when it came to human customs. He either dismissed you flat out, embraced it, or mocked you. Tonight was peculiar.

His voice rough, “If you insist.” It warmed his heart, because he was certainly  _ not _ insisting. Sam heard him unbuckling his belt and took his trousers off. Sam put them on his bed next to his. He handed him his other flannels and Cas slipped them over his white boxer shorts. 

Now that his eyes had adjusted, he could see better. Human or not, Cas wouldn’t have looked out of place still wearing his trench coat and tie, he just hoped this made Cas feel better. Noticing his flannels were too long, Sam bent down to roll the pant legs up.

If his twenty year old self could see himself now, comforting an Angel of the Lord. Ensuring this Celestial creature didn’t trip over his pajama bottoms no less! He looked up from his knees and met Castiel’s gaze. A surge of arousal flooded him, startling him to his feet.

“Better?”

Cas tested out the new pants, “Yes, I feel more free. Thank you.” He pursed his lips together in consideration as his arms shrugged and swung. Sam was astonished when Cas’s arms came out of his trench coat and he laid it on the bed. He glanced at Sam, and loosed his tie. “It is unusual that every layer of clothing I remove, I do indeed… feel better.”

“G-Good.” He rubbed his eyebrow. “Not to insult you or anything, but it's a human thing. When you need to relax, this is what we do.” 

Countering, Cas added; “Or drink yourself into a coma.”

Sam laughed thinking about his brother.“That… is another option.”

“And when you remove _all_ of your clothing, that reveals sexual intent.”

Sam scratched the back of his neck. “Generally, yeah. As long as it has-” Cas cocked his head to one side. “Nevermind.”

With so little light in the bedroom, Sam went over to the dresser to light some candles. When he turned around Cas was standing there in his white undershirt. Barely recognizable, Sam drew in a deep breath. He was beginning to get hot, he unzipped his hoodie. The sound made the situation even more awkward, at least for him. 

Cas jutted his chin out, “Is it that I look human to you that is making you uncomfortable?”

“I'm not uncomfortable.” Sam said quickly. “You just look different is all.”

Castiel’s eyes narrowed, “Just as long as you remember I can still smite you.”

Sam was even more nervous now. Was he making a joke? “Sure, Cas. I know that.”

Cas smiled. “Good.” He places his hands on his hips and stretched his back.

Lost in his thoughts, a deep thump that broke him out of his musings. Cas came closer to him. “What was that?”

Peering out into the hallway, Sam looked back at Cas, noticing his nervousness he extended his hand in a gesture for Cas to take it. Within moments he felt Castiel’s warmth in his hand. “Sorry Cas, we should go see if there is any damage. Just in case.” He gave him a pleading look. “It will just take a second.”

Walking put into the main area of the bunker, they didn't see any damage to the interior. The wind was louder out here. The tornado must be really close, they could hear objects banging into the building. With each thud, Cas clung closer to Sam. 

He squeezed his hand. “See? We're fine. The bunker can hold up to natural forces as well as supernatural.”

Shuffling in place Cas grumbled. “Whatever Sam.”

“Dude, you're an angel.”

Cas pulled his hand away and crossed his arms over his chest. Softly, Sam spoke; “Hey, don't be like that.”

The shadows on Cas’s face revealed how displeased he was. Closing the distance between them, he wrapped his arms around the angel in a one sided hug. After a moment, Cas relaxed into his chest. He slowly let him go, “Let's play some Crazy 8s, yeah?”

Confused, Cas asked; “You still intend to play cards?”

“That's exactly what you do during storms.”

Blue eyes darted around, “That is not my experience.”

Silence hung between them. “...When you were human?”

Cas grabbed Sam's hand, “Can we go back to your room?”

Without speaking, Sam lead the way back to his bedroom with his charge in tow. The candles were burning bright, relief washed over both of them when they were further recessed into the bunker.

Letting go of Cas’s hand, Sam cleared their clothes off the bed, setting them on the chair. He straightened Cas’s trench coat out, knowing how precious it was to the angel.

Cas on the edge, crossing and uncrossing his legs.

Sam crawled onto his bed and lean against the headboard. He was about to deal the cards when there were more thuds against the exterior walls. Monitoring Cas for signs of distress, he watched as Cas moved towards the middle of the bed.

Setting the cards aside, Sam patted the spot next to him for Castiel to join him. Instead of shifting closer, he curled in on himself, “When you hosted Gadreel, I was on my own… I was- sleeping in an old school bus.” Afraid to disrupt Cas, he leaned in and rested his elbows on his thighs, giving him his full attention. “Rain poured down, thunder and lightning... Cut off from heaven, alone in my vessel… I- I’d never felt so much fear. I had never been helpless.” 

Sam reached out and took his Cas’s hand. “I had no idea.”

His large blue eyes, flicking with gold hues from the candlelight held so much emotion. “And I had no idea what you were going through Sam.” Resigned, he murmured, “I know I am supposed to be strong…”

This time Sam tugged him to his chest. His smaller form nestling beside him, filling all spaces between. A hand snaked under Sam’s hoodie, finding its home on his waist, as raven hair rested underneath his nose.

Enjoying the comfort, he closed his eyes. Nuzzling into Cas, the aroma of the angel in his arms roused him. He couldn't  _ actually _ identify it, it reminded him of a fresh rainstorm, lemongrass… and smokey undertone that was pure Castiel. Rubbing his hand against Cas’s side, he took solitude in this rare comfort.

After a a few minutes had passed, Sam was getting warm, though he didn't want to shift, he remained still until Cas spoke up. “Are You okay? You're very warm.” Pressing his hand against his forehead, concern wrinkling his brow.

“Sorry.” He took the opportunity to shed his hoodie. Lifting his shirt up, wafting air onto his stomach, cooling himself off.

“...Warm.” Cas furrowed his eyebrows, “Is this one of those times where you can disrobe and it isn't sexual?”

Sam laughed, “I suppose. But if I took my shirt off, then you would be lying against my sweaty chest. Most people wouldn't find that very appealing.”

Cas bit his lip, “And if I took off my own shirt?”

“Uhh…. Then…” Sam was at a complete loss of words. No idea of where this conversation was heading. “I don't know…”

Cas took his white undershirt off, revealing his slightly pale skin for Sam’s consumption.

His eyes widened hysterically, “I don't know what's going on right now.”

Cas sat on his haunches, shoulders squaring. “I believe we covered this earlier. You're distracting me.” He shrugged nonchalantly, “And I'm showing intent.”

Their previous conversation flooded Sam’s mind. He grew hard with the realization that Cas could want him, but that  _ was not  _ possible.

Cas climbed on top of him, practically pinning him to the bed. “You are one of the most extraordinary humans I have ever met. Your compassion and love is only out-weighed by your ability to forgive and to forget.” 

Mesmerized by Cas’s intensity, he was paralyzed. He continued, “The obstacles you have overcome, your love that perseveres is amazing.” Cas ran his thumb over Sams lips, “I underestimated you.” Cas’s shoulders sagged, “I'm sorry.”

Sam pressed his palm into angel's bareback, his voice barely a whisper. “I couldn't possibly deserve someone like you.”

Hurt flashed over Castiel’s face, “You have faith, Sam. I’ve felt it for years, despite everything. You give me strength. You know how far I have fallen, above all others. To be consumed by pain, the desire for redemption.”

His vision was becoming skewed by lust as he felt Castiel’s length against his hips. Watching the words fall from his chapped lips, triggered a response to lick his own.   
  


Running his calloused fingers down the angel’s spine, he shuttered, settling his forehead against Sam’s.

Needing friction as much as he needed to breath, Sam restrained himself. That is until Castiel pulled back and and dipped his mouth onto his.

When their lips met, his whole body woke. Though it was gentle, he couldn't help himself from palming Cas’s soft skin. Electricity shot through his body as Cas’s got tongue dipped into his mouth, demanding entrance. He was only too eager to appease. It was exquisite, excruciatingly sensual. Their hands roamed one another’s body now that the first barrier had been broken.

Time was lost to him, but as things progressed, a decision was going to need made. 

“Cas…”  
  
  



	2. Fluffy Blue Balls Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut is next chapter

Sucking on Sam’s bottom lip, Cas huffed out; “What is it Sam?”

Hearing his name murmured from the angel’s lips made him roll his hips into him “We need to stop.”

With those words, the body above him stilled. Meeting his Castiel’s eyes, he was pained, “Is everything okay?”

Sam’s hand stroked through Cas’s black locks. “Yes. YES. But I need to know if this is real.”

Cas sat up in Sam’s lap. “You are worried. You are not the ‘love them and leave them kind.’” Sam was slightly embarrassed, but their relationship was too precious to act on hormones, or whatever this was. He nodded.

“I will always be here for you. I have pledged my loyalty to your family.” Cas drew his hands back. “I defied heaven and hell for and your brother. What more can you ask of me?”

Sam didn't like his tone. Gripping his wrists hard and yanking Cas towards him, he spoke fiercely, “And I would die for you.” Imploring him to understand his commitment as well. sam kissed him fiercely, now blind to the mixed signals he was sending.

Cas resisted, “I do not understand. I want you, body and soul.”

Sam let out a breath.  _ Inter-species relationships… “ _ I don't want to rush into anything, Cas. I don't want you to wake up tomorrow and just to go back to the way we were. I… care for you.”

He watched as Cas pursed his lips in thought. Worrying he wouldnt understand his point of view. “I do not understand how adding a sexual component would change our relationship.” 

He groaned, “Sex  _ always _ complicates things.” He moved Cas off of his lap so they could lie side by side. Opening his mouth a few times, he tried to find the simplest explanation. “Look at what we have been through the last 10 years. Sex and relationships cloud your vision, they make you irrational. We always are on a mission, if we cant have solid footing, we die. This is our life…”

Cas exhaled deeply, “You're wrong Sam. You two act irrationally often. You both are self sacrificing imbeciles. Yet, you wouldn't have been so successful if it weren't for your emotions. They are your greatest strength.” Pausing to add, “Are you worried about what Dean will think?”

“Well, you once told me you had a more profound bond.”

Sam felt warm fingers tilt his chin and he looked into Castiel’s eyes. “At the time we did. But when I rescued you from the cage, I forged one with you as well. Both on instinct. I belong here, with you both.”

Unsure of exactly what that meant, it was enough to quell Sam’s doubts for tonight. 

  
Hearing another thump deep in the bunker, Sam scooted closer. Placing a hand over Sam’s heart, “I will be by your side until I am ripped from this plane of existence. No tornado will stop me.” 

Sam’s stomach fluttered at the proclamation. His eyes closed and rested his head against Cas’s. “And I will not let either of us falter again.”


	3. Smut lol

“Cas…”

Sucking on Sam’s lip, “Anything you want Sam.” Slowly moving his way down Sam's body, he freed his erection from his boxers and flannel pants. Licking the depths of his muscles with every inch he revealed, he continued down Sam’s body. Stopping at his knees to spread his legs apart, Cas sat back with a slightly perplexed expression.

Sam couldn't help a small chuckle escape. “Not like the pizza man is it?”

Frowning, Cas replied. “No.” 

Sam pulled his shirt off, tossing it aside. “C’mere.” He gestured for Cas to lie between his legs. Wrapping his arms around him, he kissed him softly. “I know how to make you feel so good.” Pushing Cas’s boxers down and removing them so they were flush. Sam reached down and took both their cocks in his large hand, gently pumping them. 

Cas began to squirm on top of him, he flipped him over onto his back. Pressing him down into the mattress his hands roamed over his chest. Quickly reaching into the drawer next to him, he pulled out a bottle of lube and set it next to him. 

Taking his time, he planted open mouthed kisses down his stomach until he reach Cas’s throbbing member. Looking up at Cas he saw only desire in his blue orbs. Quirking one eyebrow, he licked him from base to tip, the hiss that escaped his lips sent shivers down his body and he rubbed himself against the mattress. 

Sliding up his tongue lubricated his dick, and Cas slid right into his mouth. Not wanting to overwhelm him, he just bobbed his head back and forth. Feeling fingers toying with his hair, he took a moment to slide Cas’s legs apart. Lubing up his fingers, he massaged every bit of his lower region. Stirring his finger around his rim. 

Huffing out a breath, Sam could hear his name being murmured. Taking him deeper in his throat, running his tongue firmly against his shaft, he pressed a finger into Cas. 

He moaned loudly and Sam hummed around him, allowing the vibrations to rattle into Cas. Releasing him from his mouth to make sure the angel was enjoying himself, Sam slid another finger into him. Cas bucked into the air, and within moments Sam found his sweet spot.

Cas began to come undone and he fucked him with his fingers, lips wrapped back around his shaft, Cas thrust into his mouth. Cock banging against the back of his throat. “Ah-- … FUCK.”

Reaching down between his he grabbed himself, pleasure rippling through him as he gargled down on his dick. Coming at the same time as Cas’s shot into his mouth. 

Needing a breath, he swallowed down the remnants, and laid his head on Cas’s leg. Both convulsing from the aftershocks of their orgasm. He kissed the skin that was closest to him as Cas dug his fingers into his scalp. 

Cas’s gravely voice called to him. “Hearts.”


End file.
